The Hidden Moon
by Life Has A Purpose
Summary: Mona is a girl born to an inescapable fate with two paths to choose.  The only thing that awaits here is misery, but one man who is alone in the world wises to change her fate and save her. Will he be able to find a hidden truth within himself to do so.
1. The Man with Black Hair

Chapter 1

* * *

Mona was born on a night when the moon seemed angry and glowed with a fiery red. This was the last night any saw the moon. For years everyone had visions of the moon and Mona make then believe that she some how played a role in destroying the moon. Mona was there for never able to get close to anyone one except the creatures around her. Though she was able to understand them with an unknown power she longed for more. She felt she would need greater to fill that gap one day yet understood nothing. Mona left on a journey to fine the answers even know she know it would leave to misery.

As Mona set out on her journey she seemed to walk in to a world that was separated from the one she was in. The surrounding was in a forest in side a clearing with no way out or even in to the area. The area seemed so familiar even with this site never seen by her. Feeling a sudden pain and swirling sensation she fights not to fall yet it is hopeless. As she walks up she see a man with black hair. Feeling it was a dream Mona starts to continue her journey, until she realized that she was in a city of size she had never seen before.

Sudden images of the man with black hair flood back to her. She runs frantically after him but he seemed not to notice. When she finally caught up with him she tried to stop him but could for she was just a spectator in this world. As the man walked unknowingly through Mona something seemed to awaken with in him an ability he never know he had. Even though she could not interact with the man she followed him.

The man final reached his destination, a place he called home. His home dug in to the ground in the middle of a park the area that it covered was an unimaginable size. The ceiling above him was constructed of an incredibly strong one way mirror allowing him to see the starry night sky and people never knowing he was there. As he lied facing the sky he was crying mumbling words that were not clear. Finally Mona was able to make out the words.

"I must find a way the return the celestial body that disappeared over 1000 years ago to save that girl from a horrible fate" what the man said not even he understood the meaning.

Suddenly back in the clearing Mona saw a feather its beauty was unsurpassed even though it was stained with blood. As if someone was controlling her body she approached the feather touching it. Instantly images of her standing alone in nothing but darkness appeared with the feather in her hand a voice the was familiar but unknown crying in pain flowed in to her.

"You must find that other eight pieces of the broken wing for it to be once again whole; though you can accomplish it alone your only find misery trying it"

Waking up on a bench Mona remembered the events that took place three years ago and how she enter the world that see should not have seen. She remembered the moment she saw that man but all she could remember was the color of his hair. Every time she tried to remember she only saw a shadowy figure as one of a person long forgotten in memories.

A man with a lonesome heart passed Mona and asked her to follow him sense she seemed to need a place to go. Mona seemed to feel something was about to happen so she followed him. As they walked he told her about a place that he builds that was like his home in the park. Yet even know the inside was beautiful a spacious no one was never there and it was a lonely place to be.

"I haven't been to the place for three year, not sense I've felt something's missing. You can use it as your home sense I haven't used it much as long as you don't mind me stopping by once in awhile sense it's the place I like to come and think," he exclaimed in a cheerful mode which was uncharacteristic for him.

As they approached a bride in the park he asked Mona to wait where she was and he went and took a small metal poll with a hook on it and returned. Driving the metal pole in to the ground near the root of a tree he turned it opening up a hatch that went underground. They proceeded in to the whole revealing an underground house with a one way window as a ceiling. As the memories started to come back to Mona, she thought that she had seen the place once before at that she met the man too.


	2. Fredric and the Feather

Chapter 2

As Mona woke up the man was sleeping as if he was watching over her. She was startled at first but realized that she could not remember anything after she entered this strange house. As she started to try to get up she realized that the sun was shining above her as if there was nothing between her and the sky. This site was beautiful and reminded of when she was little a time she now wished to return to. Feeling nostalgic she heard the man stay clearly word long forgotten to her.

"I must find a way the return the celestial body that disappeared over 1000 years ago to save that girl from a horrible fate."

Suddenly memories of the man with black hair rushed to Mona. She knew why she felt like she had met the man with black hair who was average height, not small but looked nimble, and why the house seemed familiar. A mystery she had to know who the man was and the truth behind the words. The feather that she saw in that clear also reappeared and seemed to be connected with him.

Mona now knew that she could not except the man's offer to stay there but had to go with him instead. She did not know why he fascinated her, but he seemed so close yet so far from her. Wanting to know his name she waited till he woke. She wondered about what he said and what it meant. Who was the girl he had to save and was he just dreaming?

Several minutes passed by till the man seemed to move. Realizing that Mona awoke he explained that upon entering the house that she fell in to a deep sleep almost as if she fainted. He told her that he bought her to the bed and watched over her to make sure that she was okay and so he could show her around. Mona was now able to ask him the stuff she wanted to now that they were both awake.

"How are you? Even with all that's happened you never told me your name," exclaimed Mona

"Sorry about that I guess I forgot. My name is Fredric. When I saw you, you made feel the same why this house does with its roof. A nostalgic feeling to return to a time long forgotten, but I feel that it's not a time in my life but the past a time that I never lived in," calmly stated Fredric.

Starting to cry softly Mona said, "I kind of know what you mean the site I saw earlier before you awoke made me remember something I could never remember"

"The sky is an amazing thing it connects the past, present, and future. Like the mighty tree of Norse legend Yggdrasill, it always is and will always be. Even when it looks tainted by blood at sunset it holds a beauty unsurpassed by anything, but the vision of a woman I keep seeing in an image in my head. It's as if she became the sky its self," Fredric said with a tone as if he know Mona from the day of his birth.

"Before I heard you say, 'I must find a way the return the celestial body that disappeared over 1000 years ago to save that girl from a horrible fate.' What do you mean by the girl with a horrible fate?" Mona questioned.

Fredric responded "The moon is an object of legend that exists in every culture. The is no proof it ever existed, but all legends say that its beauty made it seem as if time stood still, as if you really could go back to a time you wished to once again see. As for the girl I have no idea who she is or what she looks like just that she has a terrible fate and when she dies the moon will return but only to punish the people who ridiculed her, yet no one ever reached there hand out to her. On her back are wings that seem as if they could carry the whole world on them. Wing of such beauty they rival the legendary moons. Upon the wings are feathers that I've never once seen."

Mona finally realized that she was not in another world but was thrown into the future as she expressed her self "It might sound crazy the moon was real I saw it once on the day I was born it glowed a fiery red as if crying out in anger. Three years ago I some how ended up in this time I thought it was a different world. The time I was from everyone rejected me they thought it was my fault the moon disappeared. I've had a strange power to communicate with all creatures and people sense birth for all I know we might not even be using the same language."

Pulling the feather the reappeared earlier, "When I first came here I saw this feather. Even stained with blood it is beautiful. It seemed that the feather was drawn to you and I think I now know why."

Taking the feather, "I believed you I don't know why, but the feather made it definite that you should be trusted with what you said because it is the same as the feathers that I saw in my dreams. Anyway your clothes look old and torn if you don't mind you can use my old clothes till we can get you new ones."


End file.
